Organic electroluminescent devices (e.g., organic light emitting diodes) are useful in a variety of lighting applications and in the preparation of high and low resolution displays. These devices typically include an organic electroluminescent material disposed between an anode and a cathode. The devices may also contain moisture-reactive electrode materials or electroluminescent materials and susceptibility of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) to moisture degradation is well known. Consequently, organic electroluminescent devices that contain reactive materials are usually encapsulated to extend the useful lifetimes of the devices. Encapsulation typically involves positioning and sealing the electrodes and electroluminescent material between two substrates such as glass and polymeric materials or between a substrate and a metal can and often in the presence of a desiccant. Various other protective layers can also be included to further reduce contact of the reactive materials with moisture.